THE DARE SHOW! WITH ME, CHIBI CHIBICHI!
by Chibi Chibichi
Summary: SEND IN DARES FOR THE YU-GI-OH CAST AND WATCH AS THEY ARE FORCED TO DO THEM!!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!
1. I have no ideasWAH!

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK ^___________________________^  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. YU. GI. OH. (duh) HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Didja miss me? Huhhuhhuhdidjadidjadidjahuhhuhhuh?????????????????  
  
I would like to thankies the one who possesses insanity a.k.a. suqua for her funny insane sugar high hyper insane review. And trust me. There is NOBODY and I MEAN NOBODY WHO IS MORE INSANE AND SUGARIED THAN I AM OR ELSE THEY WOULD EXPLODE. I AM THE ONE AND ONLY WORLD'S MOST INSANE AND SUGARIED UP PERSON IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!! I AM FEARED IN TEN STATES AS A HYPER ACTIVE MANIAC . I HAVE BEEN NAMED THE SCOURGE OF PEACE, ORDER AND PUBLIC SAFTEY IN GEORGIA, NEY YORK, NORTH CAROLINA, SOUTH CAROLINA, FLORIDA, TENNESSE, PENSYLVANIA, ILLINIOS, KENTUCKY, VIRGINIA,AND WEST VIRGINIA! OKAY ELEVEN STATES. I AM CHIBI CHIBICHI THE GREAT, THE TERRIBLE, THE INSANE, THE HYPER, THE..HEY!!!!!!!!! THE CAPS LOCK IS STUCK ON AGAIN!!!!!HOLD ON A SEC................. there. Much better. Sorry about that. The keyboard is being weird again. Aaaaaaaaaaaanywaysies. I would like to introduce to you all 27 of the voices in my head their names are.Mary, Anne, Jessilynne, Jessica, Lynne, Grace, Kira, Carol, Faith, Sarah, Suzie, Chacoli, Wind Song, Melody, Isis, Lucinda, Margaret, Kathryn, Samantha, Victoria, Elizabeth, Rachel, Rebecca, Krystin, Jane, Janet, and Esmeralda. O.O() Lotsa peoples voicys bounciesing arounds ins me's heady and making mesa's poor wittle heady-weady all hurties and weirdnessful. Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehahahahaheeheheewhoohaahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!^__ __________________^ (note from Kanikima, {authors Yami}: chibi is on an extreme sugar high right now because she got loose in one of the biggest candy cane factories in the world and ate EVERY SINGLE PIECE of candy in there -.-() joy.  
  
to Kiki Demon- I LIKIES IT! I LIKIES IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Big-invisible-sports-announcer-person-thingy-voice:AAAAAAAAAAND NOW ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Chibichi walks on to the stage while doing a handstand, runs over and flips into a big, blue squishy recliner. She is wearing navy blue army style pants,a bright blue tank top and {of course} her millenium amulet and is carrying her blue power staff. "HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST EPISODE OF THE DARE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the showwhere YOU the readers get to send in dares and see them happen. NO HENTAI. NO NAKEDNESS. AND NO MERCY!!!!!!! This episode is to 1( ask you to pleasepleaseplease review and give you ideas  
  
2) tell you that characters can and will die more than once an episode thanks to the regenerating machine I built  
  
  
  
3) Tea and Pegasus bashing is accepted gladly. In fact we both encourage it and recommend it. Its good for you. Just not them. ^_________________________________________^  
  
  
  
THANKIES AND PLEASE BE SURE TO PRESS THE CUTE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON ^________________________________________________________________ __________________^ |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	2. HOLA

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LEARNED A NEW WORD !!!!!!!!!!!!!^________________^  
  
KANIKIMA: And welcome tooooo ..THE DARE SHOW! WITH MY INSANELY WEIRD AND HYPER HIKARI, CHIBI CHIBICHI MOTOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHIBI: * is bouncing around the studio stage and swinging all over the place on a rope hanging from the ceiling. She takes a running leap and pulls down REALLY hard on it , and thousands of dark blue baloons fall from the ceiling * I GOT REVIEWSIES MWEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^______________________________________________^  
  
KANI:....O.o.. Soda,when I get my hands on you, I am going to hurt you very,VERY badly for giving her the idea about the pixi stix.  
  
CHIBI: NO HURTIESING THE REEVIEWERS ALLOWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RYTAROKO: we're gonna need a strait jacket.......ANYWAYS. The first dare is from Kaibaluver. It says: Yami Bakura to say something nice for a change,Joey to dress up in a dog suit, cover his butt in glue, sit in feathers, then bow down to Kaiba and say " I love you oh great dragon tamer Seto Kaiba".......she says that it came from her yami. CHIBI: * singsong * OOOOOOOOOOHHH YAMI BAKUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COMEEEEEEEEEE HEREEEEE PLEASSSSSSSSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y BAKURA:what.  
  
CHIBI:YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING NICE ABOUT SOMEONE. Y BAKURA:GRRRRRRRR....fine. Yami is a good deulist. * runs to wash mouth out with soap * CHIBI: JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MWEEHEEHEEHEEHHEEHEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE HEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Joey and Kaiba come on stage glaring daggers at each other * CHIBI:OKAY KAIBA YOU JUST STAND OVER THERE BEHIND THE NICE SCREENEY-THING-A-MAJIGGER-WHATCHA-MA-CALL-IT AND JOEY YOU PUT THIS ON OKAY? JOEY: yeah, well, wha if I don wanna? Den wha? CHIBI:THAT'S WHAT DARK MAGICIAN GIRL OVER THERE IS FOR. JOEY:gulp. I'll take the suit.  
  
CHIBI: GOOD . NOW I'LL NEED YOU TO HOLD STILL WHILE I PUT THIS ON YOUR BUTT. * holds up a gigantic bucket with the words SUPER-GLUE written across it and dumps the entire thing on him. *  
  
EVERY BODY BUT CHIBI: * sweatdrop * CHIBI: * dumps pile of feathers on Joey * CHIBI:OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH KAAIIBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAIBA: * laughing histerically at Joey * CHIBI:STAND IN FRONT OF JOEY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO AHEAD AND SAY IT OR ELSE!!!!!....... * waves big cartoon mallet in air *  
  
JOEY:Iloveyouohgreatdragontamersetokaiba * bows really low and runs off to wash his mouth out * CHIBI:ANYWAYSIES PEOPLES READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE I WAS ONLY ABLE TO DO TWO DARES THIS TIME BECAUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, A MIGRIAN AND MY HANDS HURT. BESIDES I NEED MORE HELP TO DO DARK GIRLS REVIEW BECAUSE WE HAVE JUST HAD GOKU AND VEGETA CRASH THROUGH THE ROOF COMPLETELY DEMOLISHING IT AND IT'S STARTING TO RAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE WET !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRESENTS ARE WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESPECIALY A NEW ROOF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WWWWWWWWWWWAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! 


	3. TWO AND A HALF

* entire cast is sitting on what seems to be a hardwood-floored patio in several shmushey armchairs. Camera zooms out and shows that they are actually sitting inside of the studio, which STILL doesn't have a roof and now has only three walls and a pile of smouldering rubble where the third wall used to be * CHIBI: HELLOHEYHIOVERHERELOOKATMEHELLOHEYHI.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! KAMIKIMA: Please excuse her. She gets pretty weird when she gets weird. Go figure. CHIBI:WELL.... DARK GIRL, WE WERE ABLE TO HAVE YUGI AND KAIBA FIGHT MUCHA LUCHA STYLE AND THE THING WITH THE TOMY GUN, WHICH IS WHY WE NO LONGER HAVE FOUR WALLS. YOU NOW OWE US: 27 WINDOWS, ONE WALL TO WALL CARPET, ONE TITANIUM WALL, FIVE TV CAMERAS AND ONE APOLOGY. HOPE YOUR HAPPY. ..... BY THE WAY, YAMI BAKURA IS READY FOR HIS DATE. JUST MAKE SURE NOT TO LET HIM OUT OF THE STRAIT JACKET. YAMI BAKURA: GRRR.. * is in strait jacket and is wearing a big red tag around his neck that says " TWO WEEK MAXIMUM CHECK OUT TIME. HAVE FUN. ^______________________________^" *  
  
RYTARO: * looks up at sky. * Oh SHIT.  
  
* starts raining hard *  
  
CHIBI: WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE WET AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
HEYHEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MESA HYPER MUCH-A- MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___________________________________________________________________________ _________^ 


	4. MESA BACK!

MWEE HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEHEEE!!!!!!!!!! HIYAHIYAHIYAHIYAHIYAHIYAHIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_________________________________ ______^ I HAVE BEEN EATING TURKEYSHAPED TEN POUND BLOBS OF SUGAR!!!!! WHHHHHHEEEEE HEEHEEHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAKI: WE HAVE A NEW ROOF !!!!!!! YAAAYYYY!!!! :D  
  
MOKUBA: CHIBI DOESN'T OWN YU GI OH FOR A VERY GOOD REAS-- CHIBI: * puts hand over his mouth * Why don't you go and play now? * pushes him out the door * ... ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_______________________^ KAI DRAGON, I'M SORRY WE DON'T HAVE ANY CLIFFS BUT WE DO HAVE A POOL OF MOLTEN LAVA WILL THAT WORK ? BILLSLATES- If you read the title and the summary and you don't like dare fics, then WHY THE H*** DID YOU CLICK ON IT YOU BAKA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!! THE ONE WHO POSSES INSANITY- SURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * drags Yami Malik and Yami Bakura on to the stage. They are in straight jackets with tags around their necks. Wht it says on the tag: DO NOT REMOVE THIS TAG. RETURN BY 11/30/02. Hands them over to Yami Suqua and Suqua, respectively. * HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * roof falls in *  
  
ALL: crap. * starts to snow*  
  
CHIBI:WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___________________________________________________________________________ _________^ 


End file.
